


Beyond Purgatory

by Halevetica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean to the Rescue, Getting Back Together, Hurt Benny, M/M, Post-Purgatory Dean Winchester, Purgatory, Purgatory Flashbacks, Split up Dean and Benny, Worried Dean Winchester, post-purgatory Benny lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When Dean gets out of purgatory, he and Benny have an agreement to leave what happened behind but the distance becomes too much to handle.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Beyond Purgatory

Dean panted as he turned around, "Wow, that was fast."

"No thanks to you," Benny quipped back. "What the hell took you so long?"

"You're welcome," Dean grunted pulling himself from the freshly dug grave where Benny's bones had been buried.

Benny rolled his neck, popping as he went.

"Everything working?" Dean asked, stepping forward.

"Good enough," Benny extended his fangs in show before immediately retracting them.

Dean nodded, seeming satisfied enough. His brows knitting together slightly.

"So, what now?" Benny looked at Dean with a look he knew well.

"Like we talked about," Dean spoke stiffly, he had to stick to the plan. He couldn't give in.

Benny nodded his head, his eyes dropping to the damp earth below his feet. He had hoped that Dean would change his mind, but it seemed the hunter was hell bent on sticking to their agreed plan. "Then this is goodbye."

Dean swallowed hard. He was sure the hesitation was all over his face. He didn't want this to be goodbye. "Keep your nose clean, Benny. You hear me?"

It was more of a plea than a threat, Benny knew that. He only nodded in response, not trusting his voice.

Dean took a step forward and Benny followed suit. They both paused not wanting to be the first to break.

Benny stuck his hand out when neither one moved. Dean frowned slightly at the friendly gesture but took it.

"We made it, brother," Benny smiled.

Dean swallowed at the term brother but didn't comment on it.

"I can't believe it," Benny continued.

Dean smiled back but it didn't quite reach his eyes. The pair both stepped in then, neither being able to hold back any longer.

They gripped each other in a tight embrace. Dean held the vampire close, savoring this last final hug.

-

Dean redialed the number that had called him an hour back that he hadn't been able to answer because of Sam.

"There he is," Benny's voice spoke causing Dean's stomach to flip.

"How did you get a phone?" Dean smirked, unable to help it.

"Would you believe they sell these things in convenient stores now?" Benny chuckled. "A lot's changed in fifty years."

"I bet it's a hell of a lot to take in."

"Mostly it's the choices, ya know?" Benny sighed. "So many choices."

Dean's jaw clenched. Was Benny thinking of feeding?

"I wasn't gonna call," Benny's tone dropped, "but I just had to hear your voice. Something familiar, ya know?"

Dean's eyes closed this time.

"Listen, Benny..." Dean bit on his bottom lip. "Not to beat a dead horse but what we did down there...I don't regret it for a second but...you know maybe until we both adjust, it's best we don't talk for a while?" Dean was glad he couldn't see the look on Benny's face. It would be too hard.

"There it is," Benny's tone wasn't accusing or malicious. In fact, he almost sounded disappointed.

"One day at a time, just like we talked about, right?" Dean's stomach churned. The gas station coffee making him nauseous. Or was it because he was pushing Benny away like this? He couldn't be sure.

"I think you had it right before, Purgatory was pure. I kinda wish I had appreciated it more, ya know?"

Dean knew exactly what he meant. He too wished he'd appreciated it more.

"Listen, you got an emergency, you call me, you understand?" Dean couldn't let Benny think he was completely alone. He wasn't. Not so long as Dean had breath.

"I hear ya," Benny's tone was even despite his disappointment.

When Dean hung up the phone flashes of Benny pushing him back into a nearby tree crossed his mind.

Benny pressed a finger to his lips as his hand held Dean against the tree. Benny's chest was only inches from his own.

Dean's eyes fell to the vampire's lips as Benny peered around the trunk to see if the threat was gone.

"All clear," Benny went to step back, but Dean grabbed the twill jacket that clung to Benny's shoulders and pulled him forward. Their lips crashed together in a tangle of desperation.

When they parted, Dean's tongue swiped across his lower lip as if savoring the taste of the other man.

"Well now that was mighty unexpected," Benny grinned, not bothering to put distance between them just yet.

Dean didn't respond as he stepped past the vampire. He told himself it was a one time thing. It wouldn't happen again. His inhibitions were low and adrenaline high. That's all.

Dean shoved his phone back into his pocket and stepped around the building towards where Sam was waiting at the car. He didn't even want to know what his brother would think if he found out that Dean had been involved with a vampire. He could hardly believe it himself.

-

The next time Benny called dread washed over Dean. He was only supposed to call in an emergency.

He tossed a nervous glance at Sam, "Hello? Uh hang on, there's not enough bars," Dean lied as he headed for the motel door.

Once he was outside and out of earshot of Sam, he put the phone back to his ear, "Benny?" His tone was full of concern.

"Dean. You uh...you got a minute?" Benny panted out breathlessly. "I'm afraid I messed up, buddy."

Dean's throat tightened. No. Not Benny. He was supposed to be one of the good ones.

"What did you do?" Dean dared ask.

A chuckle sounded through the phone, "Naw, not like that."

Dean's shoulders dropped in relief. He listened carefully as Benny told him what he'd done. Going after his old nest.

"I'm sorry, you took on how many? Are you crazy?" Dean practically growled into the phone.

"See, the thing is, my legs ain't working so good. There's uh...fuel barge not too far from here. I'm pretty sure I can make it at a slow crawl."

Dean could hear the pain in Benny's tone, and it sent a wave of nausea over him, knowing that he was alone and hurt.

"I was kind hoping maybe I could ask you for one more favor?" Benny's tone was hopeful, and Dean knew he couldn't say no. Not that he wanted to anyway.

-

The drive to Benny wasn't that far, a little over two hours. Dean allowed his mind to wander to purgatory as he coasted down the two-lane highway to Benny's location.

"You gonna tell me what that was all about back there or you just gonna leave me hanging?" Benny asked, following behind a much too silent Dean.

"There's nothing to say," Dean answered stiffly.

"Aw, come on, you don't expect me to believe that, do ya? I'm not complaining, but that wasn't something I would ever have expected from you."

Dean remained silent.

Benny caught Dean's arm, forcing the hunter to face him.

Dean's jaw was clenched and his shoulders tense.

Benny reached a hand up, brushing his thumb just under Dean's bottom lip. "If you're worried about where I stand well, that's an awfully pretty mouth," He stepped in towards Dean cautiously, giving the hunter time to step back.

When he didn't, Benny leaned in. This kiss was gentler, slower.

Dean pulled back with a look of guilt.

"I get it," Benny nodded, "You don't feel right, being with something like me." There was no anger or even disappointment in his tone.

"Benny," Dean wanted to tell the vampire that he knew he was different, that he trusted him, but the words didn't come.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Benny winked before stepping past Dean.

"Wait," Dean grabbed Benny this time. "What happens here stays here, right? No one is gonna know but us."

Benny smirked as Dean stepped in again, pulling Benny into a hard kiss. It was hungry and rushed, and their hands gripped at each other eagerly.

Dean bit down on his bottom lip. Purgatory had been so pure, so raw. Being with Benny had been so satisfying that he found himself falling for the vampire, which should have made him sick. He was a hunter. A Winchester. It wasn't right. But it felt right. Being with Benny was the easiest thing.

"You know when we get up there...this can't continue," Dean said, his eyes staring out at the expanse of trees. He was currently leaned back against a large rock, Benny at his side. Their hands clasped between them.

"I figured as much."

Dean frowned but nodded. Good, Benny understood.

"Can I ask you something?" Benny looked at Dean then with a serious look. He continued when Dean turned to look at him. "If I wasn't...what I am...would that change things?"

Dean swallowed hard. He'd only ever been with one guy. It was during a hunt he did alone. Dad was running a separate lead and Sam was at Stanford. He'd never told anyone though. "Honestly, I don't know..."

Benny only nodded. He dropped his eyes to their intertwined hands. "I'm just lucky I get you at all."

Guilt washed over Dean then. It wasn't just that Benny was a guy, or that he was a vampire. It was that he was both. He was sure Sam could look past at least one of those things, but both...he couldn't be sure.

Dean reached the fuel barge just after sunup.

"Benny," he called out, but no one answered. He found a blood trail that lead below deck. He pushed down the worry as he followed it, dreading what he'd find at the end.

He rounded the corner to see an unconscious Benny slumped against the wall. He was in rough shape. Cut up and covered in blood.

"Benny," Dean's tone broke as he reached his friend's side.

Benny's eyes opened tiredly causing relief to wash over the hunter.

"Not looking good," Dean commented, trying to keep the worry out of his tone.

Benny chuckled, "I'll be alright soon," he glanced at the cooler Dean had taken from his truck.

Several blood bags and a shower later, Benny was back on his feet, looking good as new.

"Wow, you uh, you actually look okay," Dean had been worried it was too late.

"Yeah well half a cooler of AB negative will do that," Benny winked. He stuck his hand out towards Dean. "Thank you, brother."

Dean grimaced at the term brother but neither one mentioned it.

Dean didn't take Benny's hand, instead he asked, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Benny's head dropped, "I shouldn't have called."

"You shouldn't have had to, why would you do that? Were you trying to get sent back there?" Dean's tone was sharper than he intended.

Benny looked up at Dean with understanding eyes, "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Damn it, Benny," Dean ran a hand through his hair, pulling at the short strands.

"What's the matter, Dean?" Benny could see the frustration on the hunter's face.

"The entire drive here I was worried sick I wouldn't make it in time. I...you were reckless," Dean snapped.

"I didn't realize you cared quite so much," Benny commented simply.

"Don't do that," Dean's face pulled into a pained expression. It had been his idea to cut things off once they got out of purgatory.

"You're the one who ended this," Benny reminded him. There was no animosity in his tone thought Dean wouldn't have blamed him if there had been.

"Would you have let it continue?" Dean asked, with doubt in his own tone.

"You don't get it, do you, Dean?" Benny took a step forward. "For you, it was just something to do, some way to pass the time. But for me...well, like I said, I wish I'd appreciated our time a little more. Thanks for coming to my rescue, Dean," Benny turned to walk away when Dean grabbed his arm.

The hunter pressed the vampire against the wall, his lips crashing down on the other man's harshly. His tongue slipping into Benny's mouth with purpose.

With one hand tangled in Dean's hair, the other pulled him in close, by the small of his back.

Dean pulled back just slightly, "It wasn't just something to do, or a way to pass the time. Don't think for a second I don't think about you every day, cause you're all I want."

Benny pulled back before Dean could reconnect their lips. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Cause I can't do it. I can't pretend like I don't care. I know I shouldn't. It's wrong, on so many level's and Sam would never understand, but...you made me fall for you, Benny. You made me...you made me love you," Dean's throat closed as the words left his mouth.

Benny's lips turned up into that adorable smile Dean loved so much. "Well I'll be, Dean Winchester just admitted he loves me."

"It won't be easy, and I don't want to tell Sam yet, but I don't want to give this up. And damn it, Benny, if you're caught in the middle of something, I wanna know and I wanna help."

"Alright," Benny nodded eagerly.

"One rule though," Dean held up a finger, "You have got to stop calling me brother."

Benny laughed, "Sure thing, darlin'."

Dean couldn't help but smile as he reconnected their lips. This wouldn't be easy, but it sure as hell would be worth it.


End file.
